


Его первые слова

by Komissar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Being a Little Shit, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komissar/pseuds/Komissar
Summary: Грогу начинает говорить, и какими же будут его долгожданные первые слова? :)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Kudos: 6





	Его первые слова

Дин проснулся в приятно прохладной постели. В доме стояла тишина. Сквозь неплотно прикрытые защитными экранами окна пробивались лучи света, а в воздухе медленно кружились мелкие сияющие пылинки. 

На стуле, который стоял рядом с постелью, аккуратной стопкой лежала одежда, а на специальных крюках на стене висели броня, шлем и оружие. 

Дин закинул руки за голову и неторопливо, со вкусом потянулся. Он был дома. 

Стоило ему пошевелиться, как откуда-то из-под бока раздался довольный писк и кряхтение. Сначала показалась зелёная макушка, покрытая нежным детским пушком, потом кончик уха, а затем и весь Грогу собственной персоной. Малыш забрался на грудь Дину, проникновенно посмотрел своими огромными глазищами, довольно пискнул и потянулся лапками к его лицу. 

— Su’cuy, ad’ika, — с улыбкой сказал ему Дин, позволяя ощупывать себя и трогать щёки и подбородок сколько угодно, но когда Грогу полез ему в нос, осторожно убрал маленькую лапку, несмотря на заметное возмущение ребёнка. 

— Не нужно этого делать. 

Грогу завозился у него на груди и сел, пристально рассматривая и изредка моргая, что-то бормоча себе под нос. Затем прикрыл глаза с тихим вздохом, и к Дину сама собой подлетела любимая игрушка — круглый металлический набалдашник, оставшийся после гибели старого корабля. 

С некоторых пор малыш перестал стесняться использовать свои способности и развлекался вовсю — в основном он использовал Силу, чтобы таскать еду, на что ему пеняли и вели воспитательные беседы, но пока без особых результатов. Еда была и оставалась для Грогу одной из самых важных вещей в жизни. И чему его только джедай научил! 

Дин решил поговорить с Люком о должном воспитании и правильных ценностях при следующей встрече. Или, может быть, о сытном питании? Дин задумался: вроде бы ребёнок не похудел и выглядел как обычно, но вдруг ему не нравилось то, чем его кормит Скайуокер? 

— Vore! — Дин поймал шарик, снова подкинул, и тот завис в воздухе, а затем мягко толкнулся в обратно в ладонь. 

Грогу радостно засмеялся, и с сопением и кряхтением издал несколько странных звуков, а когда Дин уже забеспокоился, всё ли с ним в порядке, торжественно произнёс: 

— Б! Б... Бэээ... Ттттт. 

От неожиданности Дин резко сел в постели, поймал в обе ладони чуть ли не свалившегося на пол мальца и с замиранием сердца уставился на него, словно видел впервые. Неужели?! 

Грогу в его руках замахал лапками и попытался выкрутиться. 

— Бапа... Буу пуу! 

— Тихо, тихо, не торопись, — с волнением прошептал Дин, опасаясь спугнуть его слишком громким голосом. Конечно, подсознательно он этого всегда ждал, рано или поздно Грогу должен начать говорить. Но всё равно, сейчас это оказалось неожиданным приятным сюрпризом. Сердце Дина замерло от предвкушения: Грогу готовится назвать его отцом! Это будет его первое слово, и сразу на мандалорском! 

Дин почувствовал огромную гордость. Его усилия не пропали даром! 

Он подождал ещё немного, но Грогу уже вывернулся из рук и отвлёкся на поиски своей игрушки, которую Дин выронил в порыве эмоций. Что ж... нужно было набраться терпения и ещё немного подождать. Хотя ему так не терпелось услышать, как Грогу разговаривает. 

Дин оставил малыша возиться на кровати, а сам встал, быстро натянул домашний комбинезон и поднял с пола комлинк, набирая вбитый в память девайса номер. 

— С добрым утром, cyar’ika, — в голосе Кобба слышалась лёгкая усмешка. — Рад тебя слышать. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Дин невольно улыбнулся. Ему было приятно, что Кобб запомнил слово, и, хотя произнёс он его с забавным акцентом и неверным ударением, на сердце потеплело. 

— Ni balyc. Хорошо. В чём дело? 

— Да я уже начал думать, может зайти домой и тебя разбудить, ты двое суток продрых. С половиной. 

— Некогда было спать на охоте. Как Грогу себя вёл? 

Кобб фыркнул, и Дин представил, как тот закатывает глаза. 

— Как обычно. Хулиганил немного, но ничего особенного. Я его в школу водил. Но вчера ты вернулся, в общем, он в тебя вцепился намертво, так что пришлось мне его дома оставить. Как перетащил тебя в кровать, так и сидел. 

— Перетащил? 

— Ты заявился ночью, сунул мне кошель с кредитами и вырубился на пороге. Это было громко, вот малец и проснулся. Что и к лучшему, его помощь была очень кстати! 

Дин сел обратно на кровать, наблюдая за тем, как Грогу скачет по полу за своей игрушкой. 

— Он порядком навострился со своими... способностями, — продолжал болтать Кобб. — Ну и я ему объяснил как мог, что на полу тебе будет неудобно. Он понял и помог. 

Грогу, наигравшись, полез на колени к Дину, и тот подставил руку, чтобы малышу было удобнее цепляться и забираться куда ему вздумается. 

— А Грогу... говорил что-нибудь? 

— Ууу! — малыш, понимая, что обсуждают его, решил принять участие в разговоре и громко запищал прямо в комлинк. —Баааам... 

— Ты слышал? — взволнованно спросил Дин. — Он сейчас это скажет! Он скоро заговорит. 

— Слышу, — Кобб по-доброму засмеялся. — Да пора уже, сколько мы его учим. А что «это»? 

Дин погладил Грогу по голове, ласково глядя на него. Грогу, невинно глядя в ответ, принялся жевать металлическую застёжку на комбинезоне Дина. Шестым чувством тот понял, что это значит только одно... 

— Ты его не кормил! — Дин резко встал, придерживая ребёнка. 

— Я не успел, думал с ним в кантину заскочить на завтрак, но малец хотел сидеть с тобой. Что мне оставалось делать? 

Дин только вздохнул. 

— Свяжемся позже. 

Он отключился и понёс Грогу на кухню. Если дома ничего нет, они сходят поесть в город, хотя... 

Дин остановился и посмотрел на Грогу. Грогу посмотрел на него в ответ, приподнял уши и вопросительно пискнул. 

— Знаешь, пойдём в кантину. Куплю тебе большую миску костного бульона. И всё, что захочешь. Как тебе? 

Грогу всем своим видом выразил горячее одобрение и радостно закурлыкал. 

Через полчаса Дин и Грогу зашли в кантину, и малыш уверенно направился к столику у окна. Это было нечто новое — раньше у него не было никаких предпочтений относительно места. Дин с гордостью подумал о том, что Грогу растёт, и уверенность — отличное качество для будущего мандалорца. 

Они уселись, Дин кивнул подошедшему викваю. Грогу с важным видом повторил жест приветствия. 

Виквай на мгновение потерял толику своей обычной мрачности. Протянул руку, словно собираясь потрепать ребёнка по голове, но Дин так на него уставился через шлем, что виквай это явно почувствовал и передумал. 

— Большую порцию костного бульона, — заказал Дин, взглянув на Грогу. Тот довольно приоткрыл рот, явно предвкушая скорое пиршество. 

— Нету, рано ещё. К вечеру сварим. 

Грогу слегка опустил уши и тихо пискнул. 

— Тогда что-нибудь мясное. 

— Приходите к обеду, — виквай тяжело вздохнул. — Мы пока не начинали готовить. 

Дин задумался, вспоминая, что бы можно спросить. Виквай помогать не спешил, и это вызывало нехорошие подозрения. Но Дин не привык сдаваться так просто, к тому же, он обещал Грогу! 

— Яйца горгов? 

— Закончились, завтрак был недавно. Шахтёры на смену шли. Понимаете. 

Теперь уже тяжело вздохнул Дин. Ещё ни разу, ни в одной кантине он не сталкивался с недостатком еды! Да, могли кормить странным и даже отвратительным, но кормить! 

— Так что-нибудь съедобное у вас есть? 

Виквай скептически посмотрел на Дина, словно не мог поверить, что тот задаёт такие глупые вопросы. 

— Могу предложить только выпивку. И молоко банты для малого. Хотите еды — к обеду приходите, мы готовим для шахтёров. Или к вечеру, мы... 

— Готовите для шахтёров, — раздражённо перебил его Дин. 

Он хмуро задумался: и вот как тут выполнять обещания? Даже стыдно перед ребёнком. Но, возможно, тот удовлетворится пока молоком? Оно должно быть сытным... А потом можно оставить мальца с Коббом и слетать в Мос Эспу, уж там-то наверняка не только местные, но и инопланетные деликатесы найдутся...

— Будешь молоко? — поинтересовался Дин у Грогу, но тот что-то фыркнул и стукнул лапкой о деревянный стол. Ответ был очевиден. 

Дин повернулся, чтобы отослать виквая, но тут сбоку раздался гневный, душераздирающий крик его сына: 

— Ban-tha! Poo-doo! 

Никогда в жизни ещё Дин не лишался дара речи, но сейчас был именно такой момент, когда он не cмог вымолвить ни слова. 

Грогу гневно засопел и заколотил лапками по столу. Его уши затрепетали. Он кашлянул и снова произнёс, громко и ясно: 

— Bantha… poodoo! 

Виквай затряс косами, содрогнулся и расхохотался, хлопая себя по бёдрам. Грогу гневно заверещал и засучил лапками. 

— Так. 

Дин резко поднялся, схватил Грогу на руки и выскочил на улицу. 

Тесный офис маршала Мос Пелго находился всего в пяти минутах быстрой ходьбы от кантины. Дин управился за три. Его переполняло возмущение напополам с неловкостью за недостойное поведение ребёнка. 

Что будут говорить про их семью?! 

Дин ворвался в помещение и плюхнул полыхающего негодованием Грогу прямо на стол Коббу. Навис над ними обоими, упирая руки в бока. 

— Это. Что. Такое?! 

— Грогу, я так полагаю? — Кобб с недоумением посмотрел на малыша, потом на Дина. Грогу сел и обиженно засопел. 

Дин тихо зарычал. Иногда Кобба с его шуточками хотелось просто придушить.

— Я оставил ребёнка с тобой всего на четыре дня! Ты чему его научил? Куда ты его водил? Чем вы тут занимались всё это время?! 

Грогу притих и начал осторожно подползать поближе к Коббу. Тот спокойно погладил его по голове. 

— Кобб! — командным голосом рявкнул Дин, так что оба, и Кобб, и Грогу, подпрыгнули от неожиданности. 

Молча переглянулись, потом оба уставились на сердитого Дина. 

— Я тебя спрашиваю! 

— Знал бы, что ты спросишь, составил бы тебе поминутный отчёт, — Кобб взял Грогу на руки, и тот сразу прижался к нему, тихо попискивая. Выразив все эмоции, сунул в рот кончик шейного платка Кобба и принялся жевать. — В следующий раз так и сделаю. 

— Следующего раза не будет! Он полетит со мной, — безапелляционно отрезал Дин, скрестив руки на груди. 

— Ну приехали. Расскажи хоть, что ты ревёшь как бешеный банта. 

— Банта! Именно! Грогу, повтори ему. 

Дин принялся нервно расхаживать по маленькой комнатке. Грогу сидел тихо, пошевеливая ушами и продолжая мусолить платок, а Кобб задумчиво почесал бороду. 

Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только звуком шагов Дина. 

— На тебя вся надежда, — наконец сказал Кобб, обращаясь к Грогу. Тот немного подумал, выплюнул ткань изо рта. Потянулся повыше и, когда Кобб поднял его к лицу, зашептал ему на ухо. 

Дин остановился, заметив, как Кобб сжал губы и шумно задышал через нос, явно сдерживая смех. 

— Не смешно. 

— Да брось, зато он заговорил! Что тебе не нравится? Отличное произношение! 

Дин покачал головой. Отвернулся от них, уперевшись кулаком в стену. 

— Я плохой отец. Мне стоило объяснить ему раньше. 

Кобб посадил Грогу на стол, встал и подошёл к Дину. Обнял за плечи. 

— Так объясни сейчас. Что сразу плохой? Дело житейское, а ты сразу ругаться. 

— Если бы только это действовало! 

Дин громко и грустно вздохнул. 

— Buir… Din’buir… jate! 

Дин резко развернулся к Грогу. Тот широко распахнул глаза, приоткрыл рот и тихо загулил, протягивая вперёд лапки. Кобб ласково подтолкнул Дина в спину, и тот сделал шаг, схватил Грогу на руки и молча сел на стул для посетителей, прижимая сына к груди. 

Во второй раз за этот день он не мог ничего сказать — в нём бушевало слишком много эмоций, которые невозможно было выразить словами.

**Author's Note:**

> Su’cuy, ad’ika — привет, сынок (малыш)
> 
> Vore — спасибо
> 
> Cyar’ika — дорогой, любимый
> 
> Ni balyc — я тоже
> 
> Bantha poodoo — выражение на хаттском, использующееся здесь как ругательство XD Переводится как «корм для банты» или «нечто, гнусно воняющее».  
> Вот что говорит нам Вукипедия: https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bantha_fodder
> 
> Buir… Din’buir… jate! – Папа... Папа Дин хороший.


End file.
